


Child troubles!

by EspirituDelMar



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Big Brother Yuuri, Cute & Heartwarming, Cute Kids, Fluff, Gen, GwenYuu ending, Kid Fic, M/M, Slight Humor, for a little while at least, three-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspirituDelMar/pseuds/EspirituDelMar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Ulrike and Shinou get bored? Well, trouble happens! After a rather reckless wish from Yuuri, Shinou gave Ulrike permission to transform Gwendal, Gunter and Conrad into children... really cute children! What will Yuuri do?</p><p>This fic is just a silly, fluffy thing I wrote some time ago, hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Transformed into children!

Morning had come, indicating a new day in Shin Makoku. Though just because it was a new day, it didn't mean it had to be peaceful. Especially when you had a certain king bored, and an equally bored priestess.

"Ulrike, do you know how the people at Blood Pledge Castle are doing?" Shinou asked, unnecessarily because he always knew everything, but he wanted to hear the answer from her.

"From what I heard from the Great Sage the last time he was here, they're nervous" She answered "It seems that, even though Heika had brought peace to Shin Makoku, there are some complications in human territory, and they're even expecting a battle"

"I see... But the battle won't come" Shinou stated "I know Shibuya Yuuri enough to know that they won't have any problems, so all that stress is for nothing"

"If you say so, Heika"

"Oh, I'm sure," Shinou said, smirking "By the way, I've heard a very interesting wish from him a few moments ago, and I think that I'll help him with it... but I need your help. Are you in?"

Ulrike's eyes sparkled with anticipation and mischievousness.

"What do you have in mind, Heika?"

* * *

 

"Ah, everyone is soooo busy today" Yuuri sighed while walking through the garden "Even Günter had found something to do after I managed to escape"

The situation was this: they've heard about an army gathering in human territories and preparing to attack them. If Yozak was correct, and the rumors he'd heard as well, the army was pretty big, so even though Yuuri was totally against a war and that they were going to wait until the rumors of the attack were confirmed before deciding what to do, they were preparing for a possible attack. As a result, it has been at least two weeks since the last time he and the rest of the castle slept properly, everyone submerged in their duties. And the stress that resulted from that was showing even in the forever-calm Conrad, his brow twitching every now and then like his big brother's.

And Yuuri knew that this couldn't stay like that any longer.

But what could he do? If he asked everyone to relax and have a day off, the only things he'd get would be glares and a shout of "wimp!" from Wolfram. But still...

"The ones who are taking this harder are Conrad, Gwendal and Günter" He mused "So I guess they're the ones who need to relax more...but unfortunately, they're precisely the ones who will _not_ do it, no matter how many times I beg" He paused, then sighed, running a hand through his brown-colored hair and rubbing his itchy eyes from the contacts he'd put on because of a desire to have a nice walk through the village "I just wish something happens to help them relax, at least for a day... especially after that conversation I heard last night..."

FLASHBACK:

_The day had been really hard, and Yuuri was so tired that he only had the energy to climb the stairs and literally fall in his bed, not opening them even when the door opened._

_"He really is tired"_

_Yuuri recognized the whisper as Conrad's voice._

_"Heika had worked really hard today, he's so responsible!" Obviously, G_ _ü_ _nter._

_"Not only today but since the news came and everything started" Conrad added with a sigh "And the tiredness is beginning to show on him...I'm worried. He's not used to this level of stress"_

_"Maybe, but it's his work after all" A gruff voice added, obviously Gwendal's "And there's nothing we can do about it"_

_"Come on Gwendal, stop pretending", Conrad said, amusement clear in his voice "You're as worried as we all are. Haven't you been taking the majority of the work so His Majesty could rest here and there?"_

_Yuuri suppressed a gasp when he heard that. Gwendal had done that for him?_

_Now he understood why his work seemed a bit less than the others..._

_"Hmph, whatever gave you the idea, brother" Gwendal mumbled._

_The was a silence after that, and Yuuri peeked from behind his eyelashes to seed Conrad and G_ _ü_ _nter smiling amusedly at a lightly blushing Gwendal._

_"Well, we should leave now and leave Heika to rest. We have more work to do" Gwendal said in an effort to escape the smiles._

_"Agreed"_

_And with that, the door closed. Yuuri stayed in silence for a while, and then sat up, his tiredness momentarily forgotten._

_'So Gwendal has been doing the majority of my work while doing his as well...' He thought, guilt dancing in his chest 'Am I that useless?'_

_He mused this until he finally fell_ _asleep._

"The least I can do for them is helping them enjoy even one day without any concerns...but how?"

"I'll take care of that, Heika!" A childish voice chirped, startling him. Yuuri turned around and paled at what he saw.

Because standing there was Ulrike's soul, that is, her childlike version. He still remembered all the trouble she gave them that day, and how Günter and Wolfram were before being caught in her spell... though Wolfram didn't change a bit, he secretly chuckled.

"Ulrike! What are you doing here?!" He exclaimed "Return to your body now! If you don't your body..."

"I know, and don't worry, Heika!" She smiled "This time I have permission! And now, let's grant your wish, shall we?" And she started to glow pink. Suddenly, three small, pinkish balls were fired from the now pink-flared Ulrike towards different parts of the castle. Then, the glow disappeared, leaving an evil-grinning Ulrike.

"What have you done, Ulrike?" Yuuri asked, already dreading the answer.

"Oh, you'll see," She said, her eyes twinkling with mischievousness "Just know that the effects will take a whole day to wear off, so they won't be normal until tomorrow morning..."

"Wait! They? Who are you talking about? And what have you done?!"

"Treat them well, Your Majesty! Bye bye!" And with that, she disappeared, leaving Yuuri trying to understand what she meant and fearing whatever she had done.

But he didn't have to wait much to know, because as soon as Ulrike disappeared, he heard childish giggles running towards him. He turned around and saw three children. One of the looked likea five years-old, and had brown hair and silvery-brown eyes. The second one looked a bit older, eight or nine years-old, and had shoulder-length silver hair and violet eyes. And finally, the third child who seemed to be in the middle of the two, with seven or eight years. He had long, dark-gray hair tied in a low ponytail and intense blue eyes.

'Aw, how cute' Yuuri thought, the realized something 'Wait, what are they doing here?'

And when they talked, he knew.

"Yuuri!" The brown-haired boy said, reaching him first "Hello Yuuri! C'mon, let's go play!"

"Heika!" The silver haired boy cried, throwing himself to give an air-squeezing hug to Yuuri "Heika, play with me! Gün-Gün loves you!" He said, sparkles shining and dancing around him.

"He... heika" The third child said, approaching him slowly and with a cute, innocent glow in his blue eyes "Will you play, Heika? Please?"

Yuuri's jaw dropped to the floor, staring at them. He stayed like that for a while, unable to do anything more, until the brown-haired child waved his chubby hand in front of his fave for the fifth time, and the other two called his name for the seventh time.

"Wha-wha..."He sputtered finally "Conrad?! Günter?! Gwendal?! What happened to you?!"

"We don't know, heika!" Conrad answered happily "There was this wi...wai..."

"Weird" Gwendal supplied.

"Yes! This 'weird' ball of light, and when it hit me, I was like this!"

"The same happened to Gün-Gün!" Günter chirped.

"Same here" Gwendal added quietly.

'So that's what Ulrike did!' Yuuri thought 'And if what she said was correct, they'll be like this until tomorrow morning! What can I do now?"

He briefly thought about asking Anissina to help him turn them into adults again with one of her inventions...but that lasted less than a millisecond. Apart from being dangerous to him, he just couldn't leave the three innocent, cute children in her evil clutches. He didn't have the heart...but what could he do now...?

"Let's play Heika!"

Yuuri looked at the children, who were looking at him with puppy dog eyes, and sighed, not able to resist them. Well, there he had his answer.

"Okay," He said, making the three cheer in delight, and Yuuri couldn't help but smile at that "How about we go to the town?"

"Yes!" The three cried.

"Okay, okay, let me give a word to a guard and we'll go," Yuuri said, chuckling. He then called a guard and told him to notify Anissina the she was in charge of the castle until tomorrow morning while him, Conrad, Gwendal and Günter were out doing some "investigation". After that, the four of them took off towards the town.

* * *

 

The walk was really nice and fun. The three children's attention was focused on him, and they were talking and laughing. That was making Yuuri feel a strange warmth in his chest seeing them so carefree, specially Gwendal, who didn't have any wrinkles on his face. Yuuri was also surprised to discover that, of the three, Gwendal was the shyest and the quieter, but also the most innocent along with Conrad. That made a jolt of pain travel through his heart. That innocence, that pureness, had disappeared with time, and he had seen so much deaths, so much pain and suffering...if he was this innocent, how much had it pained him when he discovered that the world wasn't as nice as every child thought? How have that happiness that shone in his blue eyes morphed into the sadness that Yuuri saw in his eyes, even when Gwendal was trying his damnest to hide it? The only times Yuuri found softness or happiness in his eyes was when he was with Greta, knitting, baking, or watching both of his brothers play with Greta and him. The latter was the one which happened less, but when it did, he could see fondness along with the happiness, and he even left a small, soft smile show. It made Yuuri's heart flutter in his chest strangely when he saw Gwendal like that for the first time. And every time he sees him smile, he felt an odd warmth heating his cheeks. And he didn't know why he had those reactions when he was near...it was so damn confusing! Especially because he was feeling it now looking at little Gwendal laugh because of something Günter had told him.

Though now he thought about it, he realized that the feeling wasn't exactly the same. While being with adult Gwendal made his heart flutter and feel safe, child Gwendal made him feel just affection and a powerful rush of protectiveness. But why? Strange...

Anyway, the thing was that everything was going fantastically. That is, until they reached the town.

"Damn, I lost them!"

The village was really animated that day. There were many people walking and chatting, and everything seemed so lively. But suddenly, Conrad saw something and ran off, making Gwendal follow with a cry of "Con-chan, wait!" and Günter followed, also worried about his friend. Yuuri tried to follow, but he lost them in the middle of that mass of people. After a while looking for them, he began to panic and ask people about them, but no one was paying attention to all the children running around.

But then...

"I don't know about the other two, but I saw that silver-haired child," A woman told him "The poor thing was crying and calling for Heika, but when I tried to help him, he just said that he was 'waiting for Heika to find him'. I don't know why he was waiting for the King, though..."

But Yuuri didn't hear that. As soon as the woman pointed at the direction where she saw Günter, he started running. Soon enough he heard him.

"He-Heika!"

"I'm here, Günter!" Yuuri said, reaching him "Are you okay? Were you hurt?" He asked worriedly.

"HEIKA!" Günter cried, throwing himself into Yuuri's arms "Heika, Gün-Gün was so scared! I fell while running after Gwen-chan and Con-chan, and then I couldn't find them! And I didn't know where I was! Heika!" He sobbed.

"There, there, is over now," Yuuri said, hugging him "Come on, Günter, don't cry"

After a while, Günter's sobs stopped.

"Are you ok now?" Yuuri asked gently. Günter nodded and smiled at him.

"Thank you Heika," Günter said.

"Glad you're better" Yuuri smiled, then noticed a number of people looking at them curiously because of the child calling the double-black in disguise 'Heika', and whispered to Günter "But please, stop calling me 'Heika'. We're attracting attention"

"Eh?" Günter asked, his eyes showing confusion "But then how do I call you?"

Yuuri blinked at that.

"Well, I have a name, you know?"

Günter's eyes widened.

"I-I can call you by your name?" He asked "B-but why? Heika hates me!" He said, crying again.

"W-wait Günter! Don't cry! I don't hate you!" Yuuri exclaimed, starting to panic.

"B-but it's true!" Günter said, looking at him with teary eyes "You avoid me every time you can, you escape whenever we're together, and you don't pay me the same attention you pay to the others! You're kind to everyone and look for their company, but don't do the same with me! You even try to escape when I hug you! So Yuuri-Heika must hate me!"

Yuuri froze at this. Günter really thought that?

'It is said that only children and drunk people say the truth' He thought 'So he really feels like that...and I must admit that what I do can be seen like that, like hate. But I don't hate him! I must make this clear'

With this decided, Yuuri took Günter's hand and walked towards a nearby fountain, where he sat with little Günter in his lap.

"Listen Günter," Yuuri said, looking seriously at him "I do _not_ hate you. I consider you one of my friends, someone close to me. Yes, I admit that I try to escape your lessons some times, but that's just because I'm one of those teens who can't stay sitting down for a minute. I need to move, Günter, that's why I sometimes find your lessons a little too much. And about your hugs, you give them too strong, I can't breathe and the only thing I can do is try to escape. I won't do it if you're a bit more gentle" He paused here, then added with a small smile "But I'm sorry I gave you that impression, I should've explain myself sooner. Just know that I don't hate you, Günter. Never had and never will. You're my friend."

While Yuuri was talking, Günter's tears had been falling less and less until they stopped completely, his eyes widening.

"Are you...are you saying the true?" He asked.

"Absolutely" Yuuri assured, making Günter smile widely.

"I love you, Yuuri!" He exclaimed, hugging him. Yuuri found, relieved, that Günter had taken his advice, so the hug wasn't bone-crushing, but gentle.

"Thank you Günter" He smiled "Now let's find the others, shall we? And when we find them, we'll play all together, okay?"

"You promise?"

"Yes"

"Yay!" Günter cheered "Then let's go find Con-chan and Gwen-chan!"

* * *

 

Günter, Yuuri decided after walking hand in hand with him for a while, hadn't changed much since he was a child. He was hyper, cheerful and dramatic, and the admiration and idolization he had for him were even more noticeable. Also, he was really cute!

'I wonder if he'll remember this day tomorrow.' He thought, listening to Günter's rambling 'If he doesn't, I'll have to talk with him and explain that I don't hate him. He's so gentle, and cares about the people who are important to him... in his own, unique way' He added with a chuckle 'But still, he doesn't deserve being treated like that without an explanation.'

He was about to answer a question from Günter when he suddenly stopped, hearing a loud cry.

"It can't be..."Yuuri said, running towards the direction of the cry with a bad feeling, Günter following him.

Yuuri was prying it wasn't who he feared, but for nothing, because when he arrived, his fears were confirmed.

There were three men cornering two little children. One of them was crying loudly, while the other stood protectively in front of him, glaring at the three men.

"Leave my little brother alone!" Gwendal, the one protecting the other child, Conrad, shouted, rage nd fear shining in his blue eyes.

"Why should we?" One of the men sneered "He's the one who entered our territory without permission!" And he punched Gwendal, throwing him to the floor.

"Gwen-niichan!" Conrad cried, going towards him.

"STOP IT!"

The three men turned towards the direction where the shout came and saw a kid with brown hair and eyes glaring angrily at them. Two of the men took a step backward, scared of the intensity of the glare, but the one who punched Gwendal (the leader, it seemed) just smirked.

"Hey brat, do you want to join the fun or what?" The leader said with a chuckle "This is our territory, so unless you want to have your pretty fave made again, go away. We're busy"

Okay, that was it. Yuuri had given them a chance to stop, but seeing that they had no intention to do it, his temper flared.

A blue light started to come from him, and his disguise disappeared, showing his ebony hair, which was growing long, and his cat-like black eyes.

"T-the Maoh!" The three men said, eyes wide and trembling.

" **The children are the future of our world** ," The Maoh said angrily " **Yet you dare to hurt them when they have done nothing to deserve it. That is a thing that deserves punishment! I don't usually draw blood, but you let me no other option** " Two water dragons appeared in front of him " **Let justice be done!** "

And with that, the water dragons attacked.

* * *

 

"Are both of you okay?" Yuuri asked worriedly, kneeling in front of Gwendal and Conrad.

"Heika!" The two children exclaimed, hugging him while crying loudly.

"Don't worry, those bad guys won't hurt you again," Yuuri said, trying to calm them "Now let me check if you have any injuries"

The two children nodded and disentangled themselves from him. When Yuuri saw their faces, he wished those bullies were conscious again, as both of their faces were already darkening from bruises made because of the punches of those bastards. He quickly made a ball of healing energy in his hand using his maryoku and healed their bruised faces.

"There, all healed," He said when he finished "Do you have any more injuries?"

Both children shook their heads, and Yuuri sighed before drawing them and Günter into a hug.

"I know it was scary," He said "But I promise you that I'll never leave anyone hurt any of you again. So don't worry"

'And please stop showing that pain and fear in your eyes' He added in his mind 'Even Günter had that look, and after seeing the happiness and innocence in their eyes, it pains me to see that'

"Y-you promise, Heika?" Conrad asked, teary eyes making the same question.

"Of course I do" Yuuri smiled "And it's Yuuri, Nazukeoya. Don't forget it, or you'll be punished!" And he started to tickle Conrad mercilessly.

"O...okay, okay!" Conrad cried between giggles "Y-Yuuri!"

"Okay, I'll forgive you," Yuuri said, grinning and happily noticing that Conrad's eyes were happy again "But don't you dare to forget it!"

Conrad giggled and nodded. Yuuri looked at the other two, and was relieved to see the same happiness in their eyes...and in Gwendal's, there was also that mix of fondness, innocence, happiness and softness that made Yuuri want to hug him and never let go.

"Okay now!" Yuuri said, standing up "How about I buy you something and then we'll go to the park to play?"

The children cheered at that, and Yuuri turned around to start walking...only to have his path blocked by a familiar orange-headed man.

"Yozak!" Yuuri exclaimed, happy to see him "Why are you here? Weren't you on a mission to know about those rumors?"

"I was" Yozak explained "But when I wanted to report you, Taichou or von Voltaire-Kyo, they told me that they were out at the village with von Christ-Kyo, so I came here to find you...which was easy when I saw the water dragons. Why aren't I surprised that you encountered trouble?" He asked, grinning "Oh, and by the way, what were you investigating that required you bringing Taichou, Gwendal-san and Günter-san? And where are them?"

"Oh, hehe, it's a long story" Yuuri answered, smiling sheepishly at him. Then Yozak noticed the three children.

"Oh, who are them?" He asked, smiling at them amusedly "They certainly remind me of people I know...and that one is exactly as Taichou when he was young!"

Yuuri sighed.

"Well, they're part of that long story I mentioned before..."

(A FEW MINUTES LATER)

The park was really peaceful that day, and Conrad, Günter, and Gwendal were playing happily with the other children. Then, a disbelieving gasp came from one of the benches.

"What?!"

"You may not believe it, but that's exactly what happened," Yuuri said. Yozak just stared at him with wide, shocked eyes.

"So are you telling me that those kids are von Voltaire-Kyo, von Christ-Kyo, and Taichou?"

"Why do you think they're so similar to the adult versions of themselves?"

Yozak looked at the children and whistled.

"Incredible," He said, "But why do the strange things happen when you're around?"

"I find myself asking the same question more often than not, believe me," Sighed Yuuri, holding Günter's new poetry book. It was one of the gifts he had bought the children to help them with the fright. He had also bought a cute teddy bear to Gwendal, and a wooden sword to Conrad, as well as some candy for the five of them (the three children, Yozak and himself).

"Well now, what should we do?" Yozak asked, looking at the children play. Yuuri looked at them too, thoughtful.

"I think we should let them be" He finally answered "They need this, and thanks to Ulrike, they can finally relax for a day a d play without any worries. Besides, they won't return to normal until tomorrow, right? So they're useless to the castle until then"

Yozak nodded, agreeing with the king and joining him in watching the children.

It was then when Yuuri noticed that, even though he believed Gwendal was playing with the rest, he was actually watching them play hidden behind a fountain and with a look of longing in his azure eyes.

"It seems that our dear general is shy," Yozak said, amused "Who would've guessed?"

"I'll go see what's happening," Yuuri said, rising from the bench and walking towards Gwendal.

"What's the matter?" He asked gently once he reached him "Why aren't you playing with them?"

"I-I don't know," Gwendal said quietly "I don't think they want to play with me"

"Aw, come on Gwendal, don't be silly. Of course they want to play with you!" Yuuri said in a voice high enough for Conrad and Günter, who were running near where they were, to hear.

"Yuuri is right, nii-chan! Come and join us!" Conrad exclaimed, grinning at him.

"Yes Gwen-chan, join us!" Günter added, "Gün-Gün wanna play with you!"

"See?" Yuuri said "They want to play with you. Now go and join them, ne?"

"O-kay," Gwendal said, then seemed to gather courage anad added, looking at him "But Heika..."

"Yuuri" Yuuri corrected him

Gwendal looked at him, confused, and Yuuri explained.

"We've been friends for a long while, Gwendal. I think that, like Conrad and Günter, you can call me by my name now. Okay?"

"Do you mean that?" Gwendal asked, surprised.

"Of course! When have I said something that I don't mean?" Yuuri asked, grinning and making Gwendal smile at him in return "Now go play with the others, ne? They're waiting for you!"

"Okay!" Gwendal said, then turned serious "But only if Yuuri joins us!"

Yuuri blinked at that.

"Me?" He asked "But I..."

"You promised, Yuuri!" Günter protested "You said that we would all play together once we found Con-chan and Gwen-chan!"

The other children also encouraged him to play, saying that they "wanted nii-chan to play with them too".

Yuuri just stuttered, not knowing what to say. And Yozak was just amused at the whole scene. Out of curiosity, he had gotten near when Yuuri went to talk with Gwendal and smiled at the shyness of the normally stoic general. Then, when he heard the words _Gwen-chan_ and _G_ _ü_ _n-G_ _ü_ _n_ , his jaw dropped, and it was all he could do to not fall back in laughter. But after that last bit, he couldn't contain himself anymore.

"Aw, come on, _nii-chan_ " Yozak teased "Go play with the kids! You promised, right?" And then started to laugh.

Yuuri glared at him, then paused and grinned mischievously.

"Okay, I'll play," He said, gaining the cheerings of the children "But uncle Yozak has to play too!"

"Wait, what?!" Yozak exclaimed, sobering immediately "No way!"

"Oh, it seems that uncle Yozak doesn't wanna play," Yuuri said, "Then we'll have just to _convince_ him, don't you think?" Yozak didn't like Yuuri's evil grin nor the grins of the kids. His fears were confirmed when Yuuri gave the order.

"Attack!"

Before he could escape, Yozak was surrounded by a mountain of children begging with teary eyes for him to play, until he had no other option but agree, earning as well the cheers of the children and Yuuri. He shook his head, amused. Really, Yuuri could be like a kid sometimes...

* * *

 

Dawn found Yuuri and Yozak in charge of three sleeping children and an empty park.

"I have to admit that it was fun" Yuuri commented, carrying Gwendal in his arms.

"Just because you're just like them," Yozak said, grinning while carrying little Gün-Gün and Con-chan.

"Oh, come on Yozak, don't pretend that you didn't enjoy it too" Yuuri teased, grinning back "After all, everyone ended adoring 'uncle Yozak'"

Yozak snorted but didn't answer.

They reached the castle in a comfortable silence.

"Wait a minute," Yuuri said, stopping and making Yozak stop as well "We can't enter the castle. At least, not like this"

"Huh? Why?"

"Because only us know about their condition, and I'm sure that if people know what we'd been doing all day, there's bound to be a scandal, especially with Wolfram" Yuuri answered "And I don't want their shouts to wake any of them" He added, looking at the sleeping childs in their arms "I simply don't have the heart to. And besides, this is the first decent sleep they've gotten in a week, so..."

"I see your point," Yozak said "Then we'll have to sneak inside. Fortunately for you, you have an expert right here!" He added, grinning "So follow me, kiddo"

And with Yozak's expertise, they managed to get inside the castle without anyone knowing.

"Okay, could you please bring Günter and Conrad to their rooms while I do the same with Gwendal?" Yuuri asked. Yozak nodded, and both of them separated. Once they had tucked the children in their respective beds, they met again in Yuuri's office.

"Now Yozak, could you tell me what news you have to report?" Yuuri asked, "Are the rumors true?"

"Nope," Yozak said, grinning "I went to investigate where the rumors said the army was hiding, but fortunately that "great and huge army" was just the trick of a few bandits to make us nervous. Don't worry about them, they're in the hads of the local justice" He added after seeing a certain gleam in Yuuri's eyes.

"Really? That's great!" Yuuri exclaimed, relieved "So we don't have to stress ourselves anymore!"

"I told them so" Yozak sighed "But von Voltaire-kyo wanted to be sure"

"I know, but it doesn't matter now," Yuuri said, grinning "Please spread the word through the castle so everyone gets a well deserved full night of rest"

Yozak nodded and moved to exit the room. Then, realizing that Yuuri wasn't following him, he turned to see him sitting down and picking one of the papers in the huge stack on his desk.

"You aren't going to bed?" Yozak asked "You've also had little sleep, and you seem exhausted"

"Don't worry about me, I have to finish this" Yuuri said, smiling "Besides, I've had more rest than enyone in the castle, so it's time to face my obligations... by the way, could you make someone bring me the stack that is in Gwendal's desk too, please?"

No matter how concerned Yozak was, he knew that tone of his young king's voice. It was the "don't-try-to-convince-me-because-I've-already-made-up-my-mind" tone, so he had no other option than to bow his head and obey.

But of course, that didn't stop him from drugging the tea he brought him at three in the morning and lying him on the couch of his office with a blanket over him.

"You also deserve a good rest, kiddo" He whispered before closing the door and going to his room with a yawn. He supposed that what he had just told Yuuri could apply to him too.


	2. The following day

Morning came into Shin Makoku, like every other day. But once again, that didn't have to mean it was peaceful.

Now, don't get me wrong. The supposed army was finally confirmed as a rumor, and thanks to Yozak's fast feet, everyone in the castle woke up to the news that they could finally stop and relax a bit. So, the reason it wouldn't be a peaceful day wasn't because of that. In fact, it only wouldn't be peaceful for four people.

The first one starting his morning with a loud shout.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, CHEATER?!"

Yuuri jumped at the sudden voice, falling off the couch he was sleeping in.

'Wait, couch?' He thought, looking around, his mind still half asleep. But when he saw a furious blonde glaring at him, he was jolted into full awareness.

"What were you doing yesterday?!" Wolfram continued, stomping his feet in frustration "I was looking for you yesterday when Anissina told me that you went with Gwendal, Conrad, and Günter to investigate! I waited for you, but you didn't return to our bedroom! And now I find you here?! WHAT WERE YOU DOING AND WITH WHO?!"

Yuuri gulped, not knowing what to say. Of course, the easiest thing would be to tell him the truth, but maybe that would worsen the situation.

'And besides, I don't think those three would like Wolfram to know' He added in his mind 'Thinking about them, I wonder if they're back to normal?'

"Here you are, Heika!" Yozak's cheery voice said, entering the room and making the attention of both males focus on him "It seems the drug I gave you was strong enough, huh?"

"You drugged him?!" Wolfram shouted "You filthy bastard! I'll get Gwendal to torture you after I beat you up! What did you do to my fiancé, you-"

"Wolfram, stop!" Yuuri yelled, seeing where that was going to "It's nothing like that!"

"Heika is right," Yozak said, looking a bit annoyed at how the young prince jumped to conclusions " After returning from their exploration, Heika stayed here doing his work. And because he wasn't going to stop until dying from exhaustion, or worse, ending as wrinkled as like our dear general" That made Yuuri chuckle a bit "I drugged his tea so he fell asleep and laid him on the couch. That's all" Seeing Wolfram relax at the logical explanation, Yozak added, "Now, Cheri-sama is looking for you, so if you could please go to her..."

With that, Wolfram was out of the room, making Yuuri sigh with relief.

"Thank you Yozak" He said, smiling at the orange-head "You saved me"

"That's my duty, Heika" Yozak answered, bowing mockingly and making Yuuri chuckle.

"Tell me, are Gwendal, Conrad, and Günter back to normal?" The double black asked curiously.

"Don't worry kiddo, the three of them woke up a few hours ago and began their duties as normal"

"That's good" Yuuri sighed "But then, does that mean that they don't remember anything from yesterday?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that" The spy chuckled, earning a questioning look from the young king "You'll understand when you see them" And with that he also left the room, leaving Yuuri to wonder what he meant.

* * *

They remembered.

That was as clear as a day for the Maoh. None of the three could look at him at the face, not even Conrad. And Günter had been trying not to be left alone with him since he saw him, but not after blushing deep red and looking away, tears in his eyes. The reason, Yuuri didn't know.

But the one who avoided the most was Gwendal. He had only seen glimpses of the stiff general, and when their eyes crossed by accident, he always looked away and hurriedly excused himself to go and attend his other duties.

And that was paining the young demon king to no end. And the worse was that he couldn't understand the reason.

"I need Conrad" Yuuri mumbled, looking at the sky "He's the only one I can talk about things like this, and I'm sure he'd have an explanation for all my confusing feelings. But, he's avoiding me like the others" He added with a sigh "What can I do? And what is wrong with everyone?!"

"What's the matter, Shibuya?"

Yuuri turned towards the voice, and he smiled at its owner.

"Hello Murata"

"Long time no see" Greeted the other double black with his usual cheery smile, sitting next to the troubled king "Now tell me, what's making you seen so frustrated?"

"You don't know?" Yuuri asked, raising an eyebrow. In all the years he'd known him (as a Great Sage and not only as Ken Murata), he'd come to the conclusion that there was nothing his friend didn't know about.

"What makes you think I know something," Murata asked innocently. Not in the mood to start a discussion about how he always knew everything (mostly because he would lose), Yuuri explained him all that happened yesterday.

"And now all of them are avoiding me!" He ended, throwing his arms up in frustration " And I have no idea why!"

"You really had an interesting day yesterday," Murata said, greatly amused "What a pity I wasn't there"

"Murataaaa" Yuuri whined "Help meee"

"Okay, okay" The older (by a few lifetimes) mazoku chuckled "Well, I think that they're just embarrassed"

"Embarrassed?" Yuuri asked, confused "Why? They didn't do anything wrong"

'Ah, Yuuri might seem as if he's matured, but he's just as dense as he had always been' The Sage thought with a silent chuckle.

"The only way to know it would be asking them, don't you think?" Murata suggested.

Yuuri thought about it, then grinned. Now there was an idea.

* * *

The day hadn't started well for the three nobles. As soon as they opened their eyes, memories of the day before rushed into their minds, causing different reactions in each of them, but with one common factor.

One just froze in embarrassment and shock, mind trying to process his actions. Other, suffered from nosebleeds at some parts of his memories, but mostly shed tears of embarrassment, dramatically thinking that he was now not deserving of the Maoh's presence. And the third reacted pretty much like the first one, but with his face turning a deep shade of red, shame and embarrassment shining brightly in his azure eyes.

Embarrassment was the common factor. Along with one thought:

'How can I face Heika now?'

And thus, the three spent the day not able to look at their king in the eye and avoiding him as much as possible. But now, they got an express order from their king (it wasn't an order, that wasn't Yuuri's style; asking was more normal for him though in their nervousness they forgot this), and they couldn't possibly ignore it. So sighing, they made their way to the king's office, where they were greeted with a direct question:

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

Yuuri watched curiously as the three men in front of him shifted uncomfortably on their feet, eyes looking anywhere but at him. He frowned slightly. This was so out of character for them. Normally, Günter would've told him dramatically what was the matter, Conrad would do it calmly with his ever-present smile, and Gwendal would be truthful and straightforward, not hiding anything.

Finally, Yuuri saw in their eyes what Murata suggested they most likely felt: embarrassment.

"So it's true, you're all embarrassed at what happened yesterday," Yuuri said, "But why?"

And of course, the straightforward general was the one to answer, as Yuuri expected.

"You're right Heika, we're ashamed of our behavior of yesterday," He said, his tone and face blank from any emotion "We're supposed to protect you and this kingdom, but instead, we gave you trouble and even had to be rescued and consoled by you. It's a shame for any warrior"

'Oh,' Yuuri thought as the realization hit him.

"But it wasn't your fault" He protested "You were all turned into kids by Ulrike's powers, so of course you acted like ones! And you didn't give me any problem either!"Yuuri paused, rethinking those words "Okay, so I admit that you scared me a bit when you all ran off" The three cringed visibly at that "And when those guys were bullying you" Conrad and Gwendal winced "But, it was no problem at all! Besides" He added with a sheepish smile, "I think it was all my fault"

"Your fault Heika?" Conrad asked, blinking in surprise "How so?"

"It's Yuuri, Nazukeoya" Yuuri corrected him "And about that, well, I may have wished for something to happen so you could all relax, at least for a day. And it seemed that Shinou heard..."

The three let out a sigh. Of course it had to be the former Maoh.

"But what made you wish that Heika" Günter asked curiously.

"I...heard the conversation you had that night in front of my room" Yuuri confessed, looking away "And learned that even though you were busy, Gwendal had been doing most of my job along with his. Also, you were all so busy, while I was not, that it made me feel guilty" Suddenly his face brightened in a grin "That's why while you were having your well-deserved rest this night, I finished the majority of the paperwork! I would've finished it all, but Yozak drugged my tea and made me fall asleep" He added, a sheepish smile returning.

The three of them blinked at the confession, and then Gwendal blushed a bit while Günter and Conrad looked amusedly at him.

"Are you okay Gwendal?" Asked the Maoh worriedly, dense as ever "Your face is a little bit red. Shall I call Gisela?"

"I don't think that will be necessary Heika" Gwendal answered, a bit too quickly.

Yuuri blinked and nodded, then frowned a bit.

"What happened to you using my name?" He asked. Günter and Gwendal tensed at that.

"What about it?" Gwendal asked cautiously, blush fading away.

"Well, I did ask you to call me by my name, didn't I?"

"B-but it would be disrespectful from our part to call you like that, Heika!" Günter said nervously.

"I think I went over that with both of you yesterday," Yuuri said softly "Or don't you remember it?"

"How could I forget such kinds words from my dear Heika?" Günter exclaimed dramatically "You banished all my fears! And I sat in your-" He was cut off by a nosebleed that made him turn around with a handkerchief pressed against his nose, apologizing for his 'impure thoughts' and making everyone in the room sweat drop.

"If you remember it" Yuuri continued, ignoring his overdramatic advisor "Then you must also remember the part when I called you 'friends', right?"

"We're honored you consider all us friends, Heika" Gwendal said "But it's still improper to address you so informally"

"Then, do it only in private" The double black suggested "If you feel uncomfortable doing it in public, do it when there's no other one around. Like now"

"I still don't think it's proper" Gwendal retorted stubbornly, pretending that he hadn't understood what the Maoh's two last words meant. Yuuri just gazed at him calmly, then looked at Günter, who had ready finished with his little crisis.

"You know that he won't let you go unless you say his name, don't you?" Conrad chuckled, as usual being the one who understood Yuuri the best "When he has that particular look in his face, no one can change his mind"

Gwendal and Günter knew, of course they did. How couldn't they, when they've seen that look every time their king wanted to do things his way instead of the normal way? Or when he wanted to avoid war at all costs? And once it got in his mind, it was impossible to reason with him. The only thing they could do is sigh and follow his orders.

Like right now.

"Yu-Yuuri" Günter said, tears forming in eyes "Ah, how good is to say your name!" He exclaimed, launching to hug the boy. But to the double black's relief, it was a gentle one, not his usual bone-crushing one.

'So glad he remembers' Yuuri thought with a light smile.

But when he looked up, he saw Gwendal looking strangely at them, his hands closed slightly in fists.

"Huh? What's the matter, Gwendal?" He asked, confused. Gwendal's eyes closed for a second, then his hands relaxed.

"It's nothing, Heika" The stiff general answered, voice cold.

'I don't believe it' Yuuri thought, looking intently at the serious mazoku 'First his face is red and he's uncharacteristically nervous, and now, he's tense and frowning...as if he's annoyed...But why?'

Deciding he needed to know, he got out Günter's embrace and asked to stay alone with his general. He noticed how Günter and Conrad shared a strange look before leaving the room and tilted his head confusedly.

"Was there a reason you wanted to be alone with me, Heika?"

Gwendal's voice shook him out of his thoughts and he turned, focusing all his attention on him and making Gwendal shift a little on his feet. It was strange to have all of his king's attention focused on only him. Normally Yuuri was distracted by various things when he was in his presence, so these moments were rare.

"Are you really alright, Gwendal?" Yuuri asked, startling the general, who didn't expect the question "You're behaving strangely since I called you three here"

Gwendal remained stoic, but inside he was surprised that he noticed.

'He's really perceptive' He thought, looking at his king 'But really dense and innocent at the same time. Though that's something I like about him...'

While Gwendal was thinking this, Yuuri found himself blushing slightly at the soft look charged with affection the general was sending him. Gwendal might not know, but even though he could control his voice, face and body language to not betray his feelings or thoughts, his eyes always gave him away.

"Those beautiful azure eyes..." Yuuri muttered out loud, unconsciously. Gwendal heard and the lightest of pinks colored his cheeks for a moment, eyes widening.

That reaction made Yuuri realize what he had said, and he turned tomato red, looking away.

"I-I mean" He stuttered, trying to correct himself "I, er, like blue a-and your eyes are blue, so-so I..." Yuuri paused when he noticed he was going to start rambling and shook his head, looking away again.

There was an awkward silence between the two.

"Is there anything more, Heika?" Gwendal asked, breaking it.

"Yuuri" The king corrected, frowning slightly and thankful for the change in topic "I told you to call me that"

"And I said it's improper" Gwendal retorted.

"But right now there's no one else here!" Yuuri protested "Besides, Günter had already said it! Why is it so difficult for you to say it?"

"And why are you insisting so much that I say your name, Heika?"

That question made Yuuri freeze and look away for the third time.

Gwendal was right, why was he so adamant in hearing his name from his general? Normally he only would insist like that to his Nazukeoya. If any other refused, he normally didn't insist more. In fact, he had been called 'Heika' since he got to Shin Makoku.

'So then, why?' Yuuri asked himself 'Why do I long to hear my name from him again like he said it yesterday uncountable times? Even though he was a child, I still liked how he said it... Wait, what?'

"Heika?" Gwendal asked, taking him out of his reverie. Yuuri looked at him and blushed when he saw the small glint of worry in his eyes. He noticed his heart fastening slightly, and the strange and confusing feelings grew to the point that he couldn't stand them one more second.

"What's happening to me?" He asked, black eyes confused and frustrated "Every time I'm with you my heart flutters, I blush and I have these confusing feelings! I-I just don't know what to do!"

Gwendal stared at him, the surprise so big that it even showed on his face. Did Yuuri even know what he had just confessed?

"Do you know what's happening to me?" Yuuri asked. And his eyes were so confused and pleading, and Gwendal found him so cute, that he felt he couldn't repress his feelings more.

'But I must!' Gwendal told himself firmly 'Yuuri already has a fiancé, and it's my own brother! I can't do anything to him!' But glancing again at those eyes, his resolve weakened 'He did just confesses that he had feelings for me...and it doesn't seem he likes my brother much...I wonder...'

"What do you feel for Wolfram," Gwendal asked before he could stop himself.

"For...Wolfram?" Yuuri said, confused "What has-"

"Just answer. Please"

"Okay..." Yuuri answered, thinking for a second "I think he's a great friend, but a little selfish and possessive. He's also a bit too violent, and I find it annoying when he accuses me of cheating every time I'm out of his sight. I don't like him in that way anyway!"

'He doesn't...like him that way...'

"Then why didn't you cancel your engagement?"

Yuuri stared at Gwendal, surprised.

"I can do that?"

"You're the Maoh" Gwendal sighed "You have the right to cancel it if you don't love him"

Those last words made the sudden realization hit the double black hard, making him dizzy for a second.

"Love" He whispered, eyes still wide "I love...Gwendal?"

Gwendal froze, warmth flooding him at those words. Yuuri glanced at him and blushed at the shock he saw in his general's normally stoic face, realizing he had said it out loud.

"I-I" He mumbled, not knowing what to say. But Gwendal didn't say anything. The words he had longed to hear from his dear king since that little adventure in the dessert were finally there, and the weak barrier that was his self-control snapped. In two steps, he got near the young king and embraced him.

Yuuri froze. He could smell the general's minty essence, and it was so overwhelming that he felt a little dizzy; everything moving too quickly for him.

"Yuuri" Gwendal whispered, making a shiver travel through Yuuri's body. He said his name with such tenderness and something more he couldn't discern...

But when their eyes locked, Yuuri knew what was. It was love, shining so brightly in his azure eyes that he wondered how he had missed it before.

"Yuuri" Gwendal repeated, feeling himself drown in those dark, innocent pools that were Yuuri's eyes. His eyes went to his soft-looking lips and had an overwhelming desire to taste them.

'I can't' He thought weakly, his rationality slowly returning 'Even if he feels the same as I do, he's still my king. It's not proper..."

His eyes returned to lock themselves with black eyes, trying to control himself.

Yuuri, on the other hand, was staring hypnotised at Gwendal's eyes, heart pounding. He was feeling the urge to get closer to him, and unconsciously he was slowly leaning in. Gwendal noticed this, and his own urge grew.

'It's not proper' Gwendal told himself 'It's not proper' He repeated weakly when Yuuri's face got even nearer 'It's not...' Yuuri's lips were just a hairsbreadth away from his, and he finally gave up.

'To hell with that'

And he joined their lips in a soft and sweet kiss, finally tasting those lips he had kissed so many times in his dreams. And when Yuuri began hesitantly to answer, Gwendal felt he was in heaven.

"I see you've finally realized"

The couple froze at that unmistakable voice, both pulling back a quickly as they could to turn towards the door. There was the last person they both wanted to see: Wolfram.

But, there was something odd about him. Instead of being furious and screaming at Yuuri for cheating, he was...smiling.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri asked hesitantly.

"Don't worry, I've known for a long time," Wolfram said, chuckling slightly at the look both gave him "In fact, there are many people that already knew about this. It's so obvious how you two looked at each other, that you had to be blind to miss it"

Both of them blinked, mind processing his words.

"And you're not...angry?" Yuuri asked, confused.

"I'm not" Wolfram answered "I don't like you that way, just like I knew you didn't either. I've also wanted to push you two together for some time, but Conrad insisted that I let you realize on your own, and for me to behave as I normally did" He frowned slightly "It was a bit frustrating, but it seems that it was worth it" He added, smirking "Now, I'll go tell everyone that the engagement in broken...and leave you alone for a bit" And with that, he went out as suddenly as he entered, leaving both staring at him.

"Ugh, this is going too quickly," Yuuri said, pressing a hand on his forehead "A minute ago I was filled with confusing feelings and had a fiancé, and now I discover I'm in love with my general and have no fiancé... It's so strange..."

Gwendal embraced Yuuri again, and the double black leaned into him with a sigh.

"Wait, do you feel the same way?" Yuuri suddenly asked, looking anxiously at the older male. Gwendal couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"Of course I do," He said, kissing him softly "I love you, Yuuri"

Yuuri smiled brightly at that and hugged him, burying his head in the general's strong chest.

He still felt that things were changing too quickly for him to follow... But for now, he wanted to forget that in Gwendal's gentle embrace. He could think about all that later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it. Next chapter is an omake.
> 
> Sorry for the OOCness!!


	3. Omake

Yozak wasn't a bad person. In fact, most people would say that he was really kind once you knew him. But, everyone agreed that he had a loud mouth, not for official matters (he was, after all, a trusted spy in the kingdom), but for teasing. He loved to tease people about various things, and now he had the perfect victims.

* * *

"Do you understand, Yozak?" Conrad asked after explaining him the plan for a little incursion into human lands.

"Of course, I do, Con-chan" Yozak answered with a grin, making Conrad's glare at him.

* * *

"I need you to patrol this area" Gwendal instructed, pointing at the map.

"You can count on me, Gwen-chan" Yozak answered, disappearing and leaving the general to stare at the place he had been, eye twitching.

* * *

"Good morning Yozak" Günter greeted "It's strange to see you here"

"Gwen-chan has sent me to look for you," Yozak told him, face serious "So if Gün-Gün could go to his office..." And the spy left, leaving Günter blushing behind him.

* * *

The teasing continued for days on, until none of the three could stand it more. So one day, while Yozak was walking through the castle, blissfully unaware of what awaited him, he was taken to a dark room, where Conrad, Gwendal and Günter awaited him with a maniacally grinning Anissina.

"He's the perfect person to help you, don't you think?" Gwendal told her, smirking evilly.

"H-help?" Yozak asked, gulping.

"Now that there are humans in our army" Anissina explained "They need weapons to defend themselves. And to try them, I need a vict- er, a test subj- I mean, a _volunteer._ Conrad here is half mazoku, so he can't really help; I need a pure human after all. And you're the nearest human, so..." Anissina smirked evilly, grabbing the poor spy "Come here"

Anissina dragged Yozak with her, ignoring his kicking and screams for mercy while leaving the three people responsible of the spy's horrible fate chuckling.

"I can't say I don't pity him," Gwendal said, "But I can't say he doesn't deserve it, either."

A few minutes later, loud horrified screams could be heard through all the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end. Please let me know what you thought about it :)


End file.
